1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting display. More particularly, the present invention relates to an organic light emitting display that may improve image quality by using an auxiliary electrode.
2. Discussion of the Background
The technical development related to display apparatuses has recently been of interest. Among display apparatuses, an organic light emitting display has attracted attention as a display apparatus to express natural colors.
The organic light emitting display includes a first electrode, a second electrode, and an organic light emitting layer disposed between the first and second electrodes. One of the first and second electrodes, which has a low work function, serves as a cathode, and the other serves as an anode. In the organic light emitting layer, electrons from the cathode are combined with holes from the anode, so that light is emitted. In this case, the cathode or the anode is prepared as a transparent electrode if that electrode is positioned in the direction that light is emitted from the display device.
However, when the cathode or the anode is formed on the entire surface of a display region, the cathode or the anode cannot be thickly formed in order to increase light transmittance or protect the organic light emitting layer. Accordingly, resistance may not be uniform over the entire surface of the above electrode, and a voltage drop may occur due to the non-uniformity of the resistance.
In order to prevent the voltage drop, additional interconnections may be provided below the electrode in which the voltage drop occurs. However, in this case, patterning may be required through an additional photolithography process to form the additional interconnections, so that the manufacturing process becomes complex, and the manufacturing cost may increase.